


Crimson Shadow

by CrimsonFrost007



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFrost007/pseuds/CrimsonFrost007
Summary: Rumours spread that a demon resides in a old abandoned Mansion that is deep in the woods. To many people its a ill omen but to an orphan its the only place of solace for her.





	1. Chapter 1

Crimson shadow

Chapter 1

There has been rumours about the house deep in the woods that harbours a demon inside. Nobody goes near it as they fear it would bring them bad luck. Well I have not seen him there but people get a weird feeling that something was there but very well hidden.

I don’t know much about it but it has been a nice place for safety from my bullies who live in the orphanage with me. I’ve been always called weird for ever going there and sometimes I am called a witch for going there in the first place. I find that the place does not make me scared but drawn to it.

From that I am hardly adopted by many people. People see me as more of an inconvenience than a family member.

Other than that my life has been pretty miserable of late. The big old decrepit mansion has been a place of solace for me as in there I feel warm and comforted there.

 Maybe someday things will look up for me someday…..who am I kidding who would want me?

I am a black sheep amongst the flock. Who would want a pariah like me?

Oh yea I forgot to tell you all my name. Its Nora …..Just Nora. I don’t like my surname as it belongs to my drug dealing parent who are dead to me for all I care.

They say I am very intelligent for my age. Teachers treat me well at school apart from the kids. When their backs are turned, the kids mock me and take my things and make my life hell.

At the end of school, I go to the mansion that everyone avoids, where the devil dwells to do my homework in peace.

After finishing the work, I wander around the place, who said a devil dwells here this place is beautiful. They are loads of meadows of flowers of many varieties growing around here.

Feeling more curious I walked into the mansion. This place although ruined looked to be beautiful when it was in its prime.

Feeling that something was nearby, Nora decided to look for it another time. Maybe tomorrow when she has the chance as there was a week’s holiday starting tomorrow.

Margret the owner of the orphanage is probably wondering where she is. Nora quickly left to go to the orphanage unaware there was a light presence in the room.

* * *

 

Thomas deformed body was hidden in a dark cocoon like egg. Mass tendrils of darkness stuck onto it like a spider egg.

Although in a deep slumber he could sense life that passed by mostly wildlife except for one person.

No one ever came to the mansion except her.

She seemed to be 10 years of age and lonely. He felt her sadness and depression. Why would someone her age be this way?

   He knew she would be back soon so he let his consciousness slip away again.

He could not tell how long he was asleep but he felt his body getting stronger by the moment.

He felt that the girl will be the one to find him and when she does he will welcome her with open arms.

But not now, he must wait.

The slumber was bliss and he wondered if he could sleep again. That must be true by now as he is sleeping right now.

He slipped back into unconsciousness but kept his senses alert for the girl.

Don’t worry little one, it will be soon

Soon


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

_Come to me, little one._ Was all mia heard before she woke up in her bed.

What was that??? She did not remember much from the dream but from what she could recall A Tall Man? Wait he could not be human as he had horns like a demon and wings. She could not make out the face as her vision was clouded throughout the dream. But…. There was no evil as it felt warm not cold and what is more his voice was gentle.

Mulling over it and coming to no conclusion she got up and went down to breakfast. No one else was there except Margaret the owner who did not treat her badly. The other orphans were gone with their foster parents for the holiday so it was just Margaret and herself.

Breakfast was a simple fry up that was Nora’s favourite. Margaret was always nice to her as she felt for Nora.

They ate quietly most of the time with the odd chit chat. It was Margaret who broke the silence.

“Anything planed for the holidays Nora?” Margaret asked her.

“No not really, just drawing and exploring.” Nora said while eating her food.

“You have always been quiet and the one to work on your own, haven’t you?” She asked

Nora simply nodded. Finishing her meal Mia went back to her room.

She spent the most of the day trying to draw what that creature looked like but kept hitting a road block on it.

Giving up she decided to watch some TV in her room. But that was cut short when she heard banging at the front house door and Colourful language being shouted in a voice that she hoped not to hear ever since she was taken away by child services. Her Parents. The very people she feared and despised.

She had to get out of there and fast. She did not hesitate she rushed out the back door towards the forest. She could hide there and she knew the place to go to. The old long hidden Mansion.

She ran as fast as she could to eventually got to her destination.

The basement may be a good place to hide.

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

Thomas’s senses woke him up and alerted him to the girl arrival to the yard. She is in distress he could tell feeling the fear pulsating at an alarming rate in her.

Someone is after her. He won’t let her get hurt. He Felt his still body start to shake with rage as he felt the dark intent after her chaser a good while away. They want to sell her off like an animal.

How dare they!!!

His body grew in strength within the cocoon, He must guide the girl to where he is. She will be safe there.

The little one was already going into the intricate basement. Good he returned to his body and prepared to break out when necessary.

She is nearly there he could feel it.

Just one small nudge.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Nora kept going through the basement desperately looking for a place her parents will not reach.

Panting hard she felt the temperature decrease as heard a small whisper in the air.

_“Over here little one”._  A familiar whisper spoke to her and she looked around to see a hole in one of the walls. Small but enough for only her to slip through. It looked like it leads to somewhere.

Taking her chance, she got down and crawled into the cracked gap.

She just managed to get through to before something fell from behind and blocked her way out.

Well there goes my exit.

She backed herself from it and felt the energy fade and be replaced by Sadness. Why won’t her parents leave her alone for once. Who knows what they were going to do to her.

Her thoughts stopped as she looked around, she had never been in this part before. It was dark in here. She felt drawn to the deepest darkest part of the big room.

She saw as she carefully progressed further into the darkest area that the floor was covered in black inky like tendrils. They would react as she got closer to the core. Moving away from her slowly showing the dark cocoon under all the tarried blackness.

Her curiosity was getting the better of her as she got to the cocoon. Slowly she placed a hand on the shell of it. It felt nice almost welcoming her as some of the tendrils caressed her face.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a cracking and moving of the shell and without warning a dark clawed tendril grabbed her and dragged her closer.to the moving shell. She closed her eyes shut dreading what might happen. Was she going to be eaten.

It felt oddly warm in here. She slowly opened her eyes when she heard a growl emit close to her and bones cracking and pulsing.

A form was near her its back faced to her. She saw in horror as the back pulsing and growing bigger and more distorted as the groaning became more of an unearthly growling.

It looked like whoever was changing was wearing a long black coat which hugged his unnatural distorted body and was changing along with him.

The arms became more elongated and the pitch black skeletal hands grew sharper and more deadly.

A pair of bat like wings sprouted from his back and stretched wide as if it had been stiff for a good while.

Plucking some courage, she came closer as the form continued to pulse and groan.

The change seemed to reach its peak as the creature let out an Unearthly bone chilling Roar which shook the whole building.

  Stepping back and heart pounding Nora was shaking in fear. Looking for a weapon she saw a bit of sharp glass. She picked it up.

The distorted form got up slowly and she got to see the back of the creature head. Horns curling around its head snowy white hair slicked back. He looked like a real demon.

Taking her chance, she lunged at him while he was turning around. The glass stuck deep into the creatures’ torso but the thing did not show any signs of pain or flinching. Stunned at its non-reaction she did not see a clawed hand grab her and lifted her up easily like she was a feather. Its other hand reached out picked the glass off his torso without showing any signs of pain and crushed it to little pieces with great ease.

Struggling was obviously futile as his grip was firm but not enough to cause bruising. Even in the darkness his eyes glowed like a cat.

It was when the creature started come into the brighter area that she got a good look at him.

Sharp cheek bones, porcelain white skin except for the cut on his face oozing out blood coloured tendril that would dissolve in the air. Those features were nice and all but the eyes are what caught her off guard. Usually from the books she would read monsters would have horrible eyes filled with malice…. but his didn’t. They were gentle.

“ **Well what a feisty young spirit you are, little one.”** The creature chuckled gently to her using both hands he held her close. Its voice was obviously male, distorted but gentle like velvet.  Nora could not hear a heartbeat or anything to suggest that he was alive. Sure, enough he started to a purr. Nora put her ear to his chest listening to the rumble in that empty place.

She was about to apologize for what she had did to him but was stopped by a hushing sound. “ **There is no need to apologise dear, my form is very frightening in itself so do not worry about me being insulted.”** He said gently.

In his arms Nora felt oddly safe. That was thrown away by the sound of footsteps and the angry mutterings of Nora parents.

“Where the hell is that brat?? Dammit we should have come from behind to catch her.” The man who had the audacity to call himself Nora’s dad angrily ranted while entering the grounds of the decrepit place.

“Well at least we know where she is from that bitch minder, we kept hitting her till she sung like a bird to where our brat disappeared off too.” Nora’s Mom said in an cold, uncaring tone while walking towards the building.

  “Well the sooner we get her, the sooner we can have enough money to have our own lives.” the father sneered entering the building. “That brat was nothing but trouble, bout time we sell her off to one of my friends, he always loved making them squeal heh heh.” The sick bastard chuckled to himself.

The two started looking around for the girl unaware they angered an entity that should not be provoked.

Thomas who heard everything Shook in cold fury. Nora looking up when the purring stopped seeing his anger, (god he looked terrifying when angry) placed a small hand onto Thomas’s cheek on the place of the wound. She could feel the swirling crimson caress her hand.

That was enough for Thomas to snap out of his blind fury and looked down at the little girl that had fear etched on her face.

Letting out a sigh he gently put Nora down petting her lightly on the head. **“ I will see that they will regret ever coming here.”** Said Thomas with venom in his voice.

Nora nodded sadly and held his hand. “um…...I don’t like being alone in this place, could I come with you?

**“I believe that may not be wise little one. Please stay here as I do not wish to show any child my true nature.”** He said sadly as he knelt at her shaking form and took off his coat and wrapped her in it. Almost as soon as he took it off another coat reformed around him. Nora felt cosy in it, the weird fabric was soft and had just enough thickness to keep someone cosy.

He smiled at her one more time at her before melting into the darkness. She felt his presence leave the room along with the feeling that she was safe. She huddled into the coat doing her best to keep warm.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Thomas knew keeping her there may be the best option as it was more cut off than the other rooms so the parents will not reach her. The thought of them getting their hands on her made him furious. Even in the shadows he could not suppress an unearthly growl which startled the despicable father and mother.

“What the fuck was that?!” Shouted the despicable father looking around for the source of the haunting growl.

The mother who was shaken by it quickly got herself together. “It’s probably the house moaning again.” She said coldly looking upstairs for the brat. “The sooner we find the brat, the sooner we can have fun with her.”

Thomas was seething and that was putting it lightly. He felt his rage affect the entire house. With a flick of his wrist every shutter that was wide open letting the moon light in all slammed shut with a huge bang. Another flick of his wrist their only exit slammed shut and clicked indicating they were locked in with no way out. The only light was from the broken hole in the roof letting moon light fall to the centre of the main lobby.

The father trying to not look scared but failing terribly ran to the only source of light at the centre. “Shit, May I think they were not kiddin about a demon residing here.” He said nervously. He rooted in his pocket a drew a knife and torch light. Not hearing her voice increased the pitiful excuse for a human anxiety and fear.

Thomas decided that it was time he introduced himself to him. The dad feeling cornered tried to shine the flash light in hopes the creature will show himself. Thinking he saw the perpetrator he in rushed to it with his knife in a mad frenzy but a clawed hand punched him square in the jaw and sent him flying Slamming onto the wall. The dad vision was hazy and he could hear footsteps slowly coming towards him.

Thomas slowly closed in on his prey. He growled angrily and grabbed the pathetic excuse of a father roughly by the throat. He made himself look human but his anger radiated from him. His eyes were black except for the iris which was amber with rage. The dad struggled to breath from the enormous pressure his throat was going through. “ **You will regret ever provoking me Simon Hunter.”** Thomas hissed at him to which the dads’ eyes widened in shock. Before the father could react, Thomas grabbed where the sun doesn’t’ shine and with abnormal strength ripped it off him. The man squirmed in agony.

Before Thomas could react, he heard a bang from a gun and something passing through him. It had little effect on him. He looked down where the area the bullet got stuck and plucked it easily from his chest. He Dropped the no longer male bastard who was writhing in pain and slowly turned around to the mother upstairs who was holding a gun hand shaking in fear but what he saw with her made his undead heart freeze. She had Nora who had her mouth taped and struggling against the restraints. Not only that the mum was on the highest floor and he felt what she was going to do to her. She was going to kick Nora off and let her fall to her death.

The mother sneered coldly at him and kicked Nora off hard off the ledge.

Thomas not thinking twice rushed to the falling Nora jumped, and caught her in mid-air, Wings drawn flew towards Nora mom and in a fit of pure rage slammed himself onto her to which he made sure she nearly went through the wall. Thomas Roared in pure rage at her. He made sure Nora was away from the wall with his other arm holding her.

The mother coughed up blood before she fell limp from his grip. He could tell both were dead as he felt the pulse stop from the mom and from her dad who died from blood loss.

He turned to Nora who was whimpering, tears streaming from her face. She could not cry because of the tape blocking her mouth.

 **“Shhhhhhhhhhhh….”** He soothed gently. **” Let us get that tape off, this may hurt.”** He said gently quickly removing the tape from her mouth. Nora buried her face in his chest sobbing uncontrollably. Thomas said nothing but hugged her, his hand rubbing her head and back soothingly and gently purring.

While she was crying, he carried her to a bed room which was lucky having the least damage from the wear and tear of the decrepit building. He sat on the bed and continued soothing her till he felt her slip into unconsciousness.

He tucked himself with her into the bed. He curled his wings around her to keep her snug on his chest to keep her warm. He gently placed the blanket around her and himself. Sleep was not necessary for him but it was something he could still do. He gave the girl a chilled kiss on her forehead before he let his consciousness fade away.

He made sure she was cosy. She must have been traumatised from it all. Thomas made sure to keep her close to help her heal.

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that chapter was short. But please comment if you like


End file.
